Kichona Kuroshobi
Kichōna Kuroshōbi 黒薔薇 ----- Precious Blackrose Kichona Kuroshobi is a japanese-english vocaloid. She is in the age of 19. Design First Outfit: Kichona is noted to have a dark black dress with little blue heart designs in the front, that works like a button. She has long white hair and red eyes. Her outfit more likely a winter outfit that has gray puffs. She also has a gold/yellow earrings and she has a noticeable gray puffy ribbon accessory on top of her head. She is noted to be an albino. Redesigned: 2/11/2016 Kichona is noted to wear an Atlantis Rose Dress and a black and red boots. She wears a black and red crown and is usually seen to be holding a katana. She still has long white hair and red eyes. Personality Kichona is a calm and collective female. She is somewhat cold and harsh to people she doesn’t like. She can be a bit short-tempered if pissed, but usually she is a patient female. She personally dislikes Mitsuru, thus creating some kind of “rivalry” between the two. When near Mitsuru, she usually (in secret) glares at her in a hateful manner. Despite that, she is also a down-to-earth female. She is also elegant and understanding to the people she has deep connections with. She also can be abit oblivious. Kichona can also be violent to the people she hates or dislikes, mainly Mitsuru or Zatsune Miku. She also personally dislikes Kawaiine Kagami for being annoying and a bit too loud for her opinion. Kichona is also an intelligent person, yet she is also a quiet person or rather awkward when loud people are in the room. She can also be a caring person to people she cares about. She is also a responsible and brave female. She can also be a bit… lazy when weekend comes. She also has a secret sadistic side (that only Daiki, Kiyoshi and Jun knows but actually they don’t mind at all). Biography She is born in February 15 but was released in January 17, 2015. She is a good swords-woman and she is also a great dessert maker. She likes sweets. She also plays the piano when doing nothing or simply bored. She also has an adopted brother, Daiki. ((might be edited in a few days)) Voice configuration will be edited in a few weeks.. or months.. Notable media Additional info 'Relationships' Relationships with popular/official fanloids and Vocaloids: Akita Neru: Female Fanmade Vocaloid Idol Hatsune Mikuo: Male Fanmade Vocaloid Idol Hatsune Miku: Female Vocaloid Idol Len Kagamine , KAITO : Male Vocaloid Idols Kawaiine Kagami: dislikes her for being a bit annoying (but she doesn't hate her exactly just dislikes her) Zatsune Miku: dislikes her (but not like Mitsuru that is) Relationships with Utaus: Kasane Teto : UTAU Female Idol Ritsu Namine , Ruko Yokune: Favorite Female/Male UTAU Idols Kai Kim : idolizes him Ryone Yami: idolizes him Tei Sukone: Favorite female yandere Relationships with Fanloids: Jun Akihiko: childhood friend Daiki: An adopted brother Kiyoshi: one of her childhood friend Mitsuru: personally dislikes (or maybe hates) her Orana Koe : is in good terms with her Mirai Ne: is in good terms with her Katsu: Brother Keirynn Keirai: they both have an ambiguous relationship, they seem to be close friends (and she often contacts her using social media) Kasa Henkane: Childhood/ Rival Friend Raye Nightcore: Possible friend (?) LuLu: sword-fighting partner, often seen as close friends. Nightloid: Admires them Tadashi Mamoru (now known as Sakujo): Her secret gay lover Kara Laina: Best friends Q : sees her as a chibi Tei Appearances This is where you write up the list of appearances the character is featured. Examples -The character has fanart on DeviantART -They are in a story created by you -They are featured in a Video or other media Trivia *Kichona and Mirai Ne shares the same creator. *She hates being bossed around by other people. *She is said to have Coulrophobia (fear of clowns) and Astraphobia (fear of thunder and lightning) but is good at hiding them. *She likes yanderes and tsunderes Gallery unknown-icon.png Airi Kimiko (Kichona Kuroshobi#2).png|chibi design of Kichona Kuroshobi created in dreamself.me (http://www.dreamself.me/) Airi Kimiko Kichona Kuroshobi.jpg Kichona Kuroshobi-Redesign.png Kichora Kuroshobi.png|Kichona Kuroshobi (Redesigned) by KeiraKoneko38 Makonatic Kichona Kuroshobi Request.png|Kichona Kuroshobi by Makonatic External links *Artist-senpai (velvethana)http://velvethana.deviantart.com/art/Kichona-557416155?q=gallery%3Avelvethana&qo=3 Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Original Category:Characters by Airi Kimiko